The Blessed One
by Arielara Lupin
Summary: Shortly after Severus Snape overhears the prophecy, he finds himself amongst others as a protector of a Blessed One. Familiars, Animagi, Death Eaters, Pranksters, and more, must work together to bring an end to the reign of Voldemort. No pairing as of yet. That may change as the story goes. AU, Marauder's Era setting. Obviously, I am not JK Rowling. Just playing with her characters
1. Chapter 1

**The Blessed One**

**Chapter 1: The Man With Two Masters**

Severus Snape pondered over the direction his life had taken. He had been so sure that following The Dark Lord had been his only option. Lily had abandoned their friendship. No matter how much he had apologized, she couldn't be bothered to accept it or him. Honestly, how could she not see that the offensive comment had been made in the heat of the moment? He didn't really think she was a less worthy of magic than him. If she had just taken a moment to look around and see it was a culmination of events that had caused him to speak in anger, then perhaps he wouldn't have turned to The Dark Lord. It had been sheer luck that The Dark Lord had even taken interest in a half blood. He had no doubt that Lucius had pushed for his inclusion in the ranks. He could be somewhat grateful for that. Lucius was one of the two of his brethren of Death Eaters that he trusted and considered a friend, Regulus Black being the other. All in all, Severus supposed he was grateful for the introduction. After all it had allowed him to become a potions master when he would have been unable to. Severus had taken the dark mark so sure that he was making the right choice. His parents were dead, and all he had to show for his whole life was a shoddy house in Spinner's End. Everything required of him seemed minimal considering the Dark Lord used him more for his talent in brewing than anything else. The grand illusion of the greatness the Dark Lord offered soon shattered though. Severus feared he had made the biggest mistake of his young life. The only way out of the Death Eater ranks was death. Severus wasn't particularly ready to give up living just yet.

Little did he know how his life would change. He had met in Hogsmeade to interview for the potions professor opening. He had just happened to overhear the prophecy about the downfall of his so called Master. Being anxious to prove his worthiness in The Dark Lord's eyes he swiftly sought an audience with him. Of course Severus did not know he had not heard the full prophecy at the time. Upon further discussing the future of the prophecy, the Dark Lord determined it was about Lily's young child. Severus knew the Dark Lord was nothing if not a master of illusion. He had no faith that his promise to spare Lily would become an actuality. The Dark Lord had already decided to use Severus's new professorship as an opportunity for him to spy. Severus desperately wanted to protect Lily. Even though they were no longer friends, she had once been the only reason he kept going every day. In his dark, lonely world, Lily had been the light. After some consideration, Severus did the only thing he could in order to attempt to protect his one time friend. In exchange, he found himself at the mercy of not one, but two masters. Which was worse he had yet to decide. Fearing for his first friend's life he had risked everything to approach Albus Dumbledore. He threw himself at his mercy begging him to protect Lily, yes even her husband and child. Anything as long as she was safe. But like everything in life, it came with a price. Dumbledore demanded Severus return to the Dark Lord and bring any pertinent information back to him. And thus began his career as a double agent.

Severus was not completely sure he could trust Albus Dumbledore. Severus recalled all the incidents when he had been a student. Dumbledore had done nothing but show blatant favoritism towards Gryffindor. Including a nearly fatal incident between him and the infamous Marauders. If not for the swift intervention of James Potter, Severus would have found himself face to face with a transformed werewolf. Oh he had no illusions that Potter had done it for him more to protect his furry friend. But nonetheless, a debt was a debt. And Slytherin though he was, Severus was a man with honor and he always paid his debts. He would find someway to repay James Potter, no matter how much he disliked the arrogant boy.

A quick check let Severus know it was nearly time for his meeting with Dumbledore. Donning his cloak he swept from his new dungeon quarters and made his way to the entrance hall. He greeted the Headmaster and the two set off on a walk about the grounds. They briefly touched on news from the Dark Lord before beginning to cover his role both as a professor and a spy. No matter what, Severus had to maintain his cover. He feared if he did not that it would ensure that whatever usefulness either master had for him would be at an end, and so would his life.

They were nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest when a centaur stepped out of the trees. Dumbledore greeted the centaur with a concerned look. Knowing the centaurs tended to avoid humans, the sight was unusual.

"Good day Firenze. How are things in the forest?"

"Greetings Headmaster. There had been a strange occurrence that has been brought to our attention. A few days past, the unicorns found a young one in the woods. They have taken them into their care."

"A child, alone in the woods? Are you certain?"

"I have seen the young one with my own eyes. It is unclear how the young one came to be in the forest. The unicorns found her asleep near the base of a tree. The stallion, Magnus requests your help. May I suggest bringing a female to retrieve the young one?"

Pausing but a moment, Dumbledore summoned his patronus. The phoenix flew off to Minerva McGonagall. Severus pondered how the mysterious child had ended up in the woods. For a moment he wondered if her parents had been slain by Death Eaters. The child was obviously magical, as muggles were unable to even approach the forest. Perhaps she was a muggleborn. It was strange that the child would be alone. They must be awfully young for the Unicorn herd to have welcomed them. Minerva approached and Dumbledore explained the situation.

"A child? Alone in these woods? The poor dear must be frightened. Do we know who she belongs to Albus?"

Severus hid a smile. That was one thing about Minerva McGonagall, she cared for all children, no matter their house. He knew she had done what she could to deflect the bullying he had experienced while in school. With a nod of acknowledgement to his fellow professor, Severus motioned her ahead of him as he followed Firenze into the forest. His wand slipped into his hand in preparation.

As they made their way through the forest, they began to question Firenze further. Without being able to question the child themselves they would have no further information it seemed. They had been walking for awhile when another centaur came crashing through the trees. Wand at the ready, Severus looked for the danger. Panting, the centaur gave them news.

"Firenze, we must make haste. The Unicorns have been attacked. The young one and a mare were both gravely injured. Magnus ran the creature off but he is unsure if either will survive."

The group hastened to reach the herd, hoping to get there in time. The seconds ticked by slowly, each one seemingly could be the one that ended the child's life. Severus ran a little faster his hands searching his robes for potential potions that might be useful. His search revealed very few that he may need. A blood replenisher and pepper up seemed his only options. The centaurs came to a halt, it was only his quick reaction that saved him from crashing into them. The sight before him was not pretty. The mare had a large gash across it's stomach, silvery blood coating the grass beneath it. Magnus lay beside her trying to comfort her. The child lay a little further away, several of the herd surrounding her. Her small body was covered in blood, leg at an unnatural angle, with large cuts in both her arm and her neck.

"Merlin! What creature did this?"

McGonagall hurried to the child dropping to her knees to put pressure on the wounds. The stallion stood to keep watch. He knickered in Firenze's direction.

"Hurry Severus! We don't have much time!"

It was Firenze who caused him to stop his motion.

"Wait. Magnus said there is no time. The mare has offered to give her life to save the young one. You must move her to the mare. No magic."

McGonagall picked up the child as easily as she could. She laid the tiny child next to the mare who inched closer. Stepping back the Unicorns surrounded the two. The mare's blood began to mix with the child's. Severus held his breath, afraid to disturb the healing. A brilliant white light encased the mare and child, causing him to shield his eyes. When it faded, the child lay healed, the mare's sacrifice complete. She opened her eyes and they flashed a metallic silver, before they charged to a brilliant blue color.

"Blessed. The young one has been found worthy and blessed by the mare's offering."

Severus looked at Minerva. Neither of them seemed to like the twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. A fierce need to protect the child rose up in him.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and the OC. All HP belongs to the amazing JK Rowling.

**Chapter 2: The Blessing**

The child's eyes looked around, fear evident on her face. Her blue eyes filled with tears when she saw the mare. Small arms wrapped themselves around Magnus's neck as she sobbed. Magnus blew and huffed and rubbed his snout against the girl in an attempt to calm her.

Dumbledore was the one who asked the questions they all wanted to know the answers to.

"What happened here?"

Magnus raised his head, and looked at Firenze. A series of knickering, and huffs were directed his way. Firenze nodded before relaying the story.

"Magnus says the young one was out playing with the foals when a large snake struck from a bush catching the young one in the arm. It attempted to drag her off when the mare intervened. The snake released its hold, dropping the young one on the ground. It then focused on the mare. When the mare rose up in an attempt to stomp and kick the snake. It repeatedly struck her underbelly, hitting an artery. Between the blood loss and the venom, she was unable to fight much longer. The snake took advantage and struck the young one again, this time in her neck. The other foals had alerted the others and Magnus charged the snake effectively running it off. The sound drew the attention of my herd, alerting us to the danger."

"What happened to the snake?"

Firenze looked to the other centaur for the answer.

"Several of the hunters are searching for it as we speak. It went the opposite direction of the castle."

Severus looked back at the small child. He took his time assessing her. She was tiny, he guessed her to be close to his godson, Draco's age. Her dress was dirty, torn and covered in blood. By the style he had to guess she was at least a muggle born, maybe a halfblood. She was barefoot, her tiny legs tucked under her as she hugged the stallion. Though her hair had twigs in it, it appeared to be long,dark, and waist length. She wasn't overly skinny, obviously she had been well cared for. As if sensing his gaze, she turned her head, and focused her blue eyes on him. Her arms left the stallion as she stood and faced the adults. Her head tilted one way, then the other as she studied him and Minerva. She looked towards Dumbledore and took a small step back, one tiny hand reaching for the stallion. The stallion huffed and she turned to look at it. She pressed her face into the stallions neck. Leaning back she looked at the rest of the herd. She took the time to walk to each one, placing her hand upon their heads as if saying goodbye. She made one last trip to the stallion, and placed a small kiss on his forehead. The stallion nudged her towards the professors. She walked a few feet and stopped to look at them again. Minerva knelt down to talk to her.

"Hello child. I am Minerva. Do you know your name?"

The child remained silent, just looking at Minerva. Magnus knickered again. Firenze translated once more.

"Magnus says she does not have a name. He says you should know she has never spoken out loud. They are not sure if she is able to. That is not to say she is unable to communicate. Those she trusts she can projects words, thoughts into their minds."

"A natural legilimens," Severus said in surprise, eyeing the child with evident curiosity.

Quickly getting back to the task at hand, Minerva introduced both Severus and Albus. The child looked at Severus, but did not look to Albus. This caused Severus to raise an eyebrow. 'Interesting.' he thought.

"Would you like to come back to the castle with us?"

Minerva offered her a hopeful smile. The girl looked back to the stallion, who nodded. She stepped forward and reached her arms up for Minerva. Not hesitating, she swept the child up in her arms. Dumbledore thanked Firenze for his help, glanced at the unicorns, nodded and set off back towards the castle. Minerva acknowledged them further.

"Thank you for watching out for her. I am sorry for the loss of one of your own, a great sacrifice that can not be repaid. We shall take good care of her as well."

Severus looked at the stallion, and bowed his head in respect before following behind Minerva. The child had wrapped her legs and arms around Minerva's front. She continued to watch Severus over Minerva's shoulder for several long minutes before her eyes closed in sleep. Her small form shivered. Severus removed his cloak and draped it over her.

The child slept safely in Minerva's arms the entire way back to the castle.

"Little One. Wake up. Do you wish to see the castle?"

The girl's eyes opened. For a frantic moment she looked around before spotting Severus and relaxing. Her face lit up in wonderment when she saw the castle for the first time.

"I believe Minerva, that a trip to visit Poppy might be best. I believe she is currently at dinner. I will send her up. Please inform me of what Poppy says. "

"I agree Albus. Severus will you be accompanying us?"

"Yes. I have not been able to check the inventory yet. I can do so while she is looked at."

Minerva and Severus took the child to the hospital wing. Severus busied himself looking through the potion inventory. Setting the girl on a cot, Minerva looked thoughtful.

"Perhaps we should give you a name. Would you like that?"

The girl looked at Minerva, as if making the decision. She hugged Severus's cloak tightly and beckoned her closer. Minerva leaned closer, holding her breath. Reaching her right hand up, the girl gently touched Minerva's temple. Inside her head, Minerva heard a sweet voice speaking.

"Are you going to be my Mummy now?"

Gasping and placing a trembling hand on her chest, Minerva answered.

"If that is what you wish. Nothing would make me happier."

Severus had turned when Minerva gasped and watched in fascinated silence. He wondered if this was what they meant when they said she could communicate. The child had removed her hand, but continued to look at Minerva. Thinking for a moment, Minerva decided on a name.

"My name is Minerva. Minerva was a goddess of wisdom and war. Perhaps a goddess name for you too. Astraea is the goddess of innocence and justice. And Isobel after my mother. Astraea Isobel, I think it suits you. What do you think?"

The girl tilted her head as she considered the name. A smile spread across her face as she nodded her agreement.

It was soon after that Poppy entered the infirmary.

"Hello dear. I am Poppy, can I examine you? We need to be sure you are healed."

The girl looked at Minerva who nodded. Severus was leaned against the back wall observing. He was curious to see what Poppy's examination revealed. Poppy conjured a parchment and quill charmed to record the results as she found them.

"Alright, are you ready little one?"

Astraea held tightly to Minerva's hand while Poppy ran every diagnosis spell she could think of. When she was finished, she waited for the quill to stop writing. Astraea placed her hand on Minerva's temple once more to let her know she was hungry. Minerva smiled and called for a house elf.

"Dotty. Please bring Astraea a light broth and some pumpkin juice."

The little elf popped back in with the requested food. Astraea smiled at the elf in thanks. While she ate, the adults looked over her results.

"Physically it looks as if she is 3 years old. However my readings suggest she is closer to 6. Granted she may just be a petite child, but maybe not. Do you think the Unicorn's Blessing had anything to do with this Severus?"

"It is a possibility. Perhaps it is a combination of the two. She is a petite child, but I would imagine the blessing was quite an influx of magic. It likely has caused her magic, and body to develop differently. We will most likely have to keep an eye on it for the future."

Satisfied with his theory, they continued studying the readings. After the blessing she had received there was no doubt she was a healthy child. But she had spent some time in the forest. Perhaps some pepper-up and a nutrient potion would be all she needed. Astraea blinked sleepily as Madam Pomfrey explained and administered the potions. Minerva smiled at her and ran a hand over the back of her head before picking her up.

"Now how about we clean you up a bit. Would you like bubbles in your bath? What color should the bubbles be?"

Astraea thought for a moment, then stretched out her hand. Laying it on her temple she expressed her wishes. Minerva chuckled.

"Purple it is my sweet. Let's go now."

They began walking into the bathroom. Astarea's eyes sought out Severus again. He was back to studying the readings and missed it, but Poppy did not.

In the bathroom, Minerva ran the water and charmed the bubbles purple as per request. She put a few drops of sweet smelling oil in the water as well.

"Now my sweet girl, let's get you in the tub."

She started to undo the buttons on her dress when her hands were pushed away. Astraea took over and focused on each of the buttons. Her long dark hair fell over her shoulders when she leaned forward to finish unbuttoning. Minerva missed her finishing and getting into the tub. She had been preoccupied with transfiguring a washcloth into a nightgown for the child. Purple of course, with little unicorns. When she was satisfied she turned her attention to Astraea.

"Now dear one, let's wash those lovely locks of yours first."

Minerva's hands gathered Astraea's hair and moved it over her shoulders. She hadn't even let go when she stopped moving, frozen like a statue. Astraea looked at her new mother and saw she was wide eyed and gaping. Minerva let out a strangled call for Poppy, her eyes never leaving Astraea's collar. Poppy entered to see what had flustered Minerva.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

Minerva stepped to the side still holding Astraea's hair. Poppy looked at her and gasped. There on Astraea's collar was a braided silver tattoo.

"How?"

"What….."

"Do you think…"

"Is it possible?"

"It must be."

"I will ask Severus while you finish her bath."

Minerva quickly washed Astraea's hair and watched while she bathed herself. Grabbing a fluffy towel she helped Astraea out of the tub and dried her off before dressing her in her nightgown. She waved her wand and Astraea's thick dark locks were dried and hung neatly down her back. She really was a beautiful little girl. The combination of dark hair and light blue eyes was quite stunning. Astraea yawned as Minerva picked her up. Astraea placed her hand on her temple as they walked.

"Good night Mummy. Thank you for helping me."

Minerva smiled, and kissed her forehead.

"Good night child."

She took her back to her cot and placed her there. Rubbing her eyes, Astraea lay down and fell asleep.

Severus was intrigued when Poppy had explained the tattoo they had discovered. He was most curious to see it. Silver was an unusual color. He had never heard of one that color before. Approaching the bed he shared his thoughts with Minerva.

"It is possible that it is a mark of blessing. Silver is not a color I have ever come across before. May I see it?"

Minerva nodded and unbuttoned the top few buttons of Astraea's nightgown. Just enough to pull the fabric back and reveal the tattoo. His fingers lightly traced the edges of it. He could feel the magic in it. There was now no doubt what it was. His eyes met Minera's before he glanced at Poppy before nodding. Minvera was the one who spoke their similar thoughts.

"Albus must never know."

**AUTHOR NOTE:**  
**Please read, review, ask questions. The matter of who, what, where Astraea came from will be revealed soon.**


End file.
